


First Impressions

by ProfessionalFanGirlTrash



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Shy!Mark, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalFanGirlTrash/pseuds/ProfessionalFanGirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and the rest of his friends are high school students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The bus rolled up and Mark stepped on, smiling as he saw his friends waving at him. He hurried back and took his seat next to Wade with Bob in the seat behind them. 

“So did you see the new maps in Gmod?” Bob asked, referring to Mark.

“Oh, no I haven't. Are they good?”

“Oh, so good,” Wade replied with excitement, “Bob and I played a few of them last night.”

“Yeah, Wade kept losing,” Bob teased, getting a laugh out of Mark.

“That's only because you kept spawn killing me with slams!!”

Mark listened intently as his best friends bickered, Wade getting louder and more angry and Bob laughing at Wade’s misfortune. The two went back and forth all the way to the school. 

\--  
The bus stopped at the front of the school and the students flooded out. Mark took 3 steps away from the bus before hearing, “MARKLE SPARKLE!!” in a familiar Swedish accent. He quickly found the source of the call and saw Felix flagging him down. 

“Hey Markimoo,” Felix chirped as the three walked over, “How's it goin bros?”

“Hey Felix, where's Ken?” Mark asked, noticing the lack of a certain bearded man in a bear hat. 

“Haven't seen him. I can't live without my Kenpai!”

\--

Mark and Felix walked into the classroom to find Ken at his seat. He took his seat by the window to the left of Ken, Felix sat in the seat in front of him. 

Not much later, the classroom filled with students and the class began. The teacher talked on about the lesson, but Mark’s attention was on Felix and Ken trying to “communicate” through hand signals, while Mark tried not to laugh and disrupt the class.

The two continued this charade for the next 20 minutes until the bell rang. As the student fled out, the teacher yelled out about assignments and such, but most were already out of earshot. 

“Well, see y’all at lunch,” Ken smiled before walking off, Felix followed soon after, leaving Mark to go to his next classes by himself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade, You Cockblock!!

Mark walked into the noisy and crowded cafeteria with his food tray and began the search for his friends’ table. He looked for signs of a bear hat or a tall weirdo. They were nowhere to be found, Mark didn't want to sit with strangers. As he walked around, Mark noticed someone standing against the wall near him. He seemed...familiar. 

He had sort of spiky-ish hair, with the top dyed a vibrant lime green. Looking at it caused Mark to run a hand through his own dyed red floof. The guy had a slender frame, wearing clothes that formed it his body. He wore a long-sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to allow the dozens of wristbands on his arms. He had dark green ripped skinny jeans and black converse with neon green laces. With the hair and who he dressed, the guy was probably one of the goth or rock kids around the school. 

Mark watched as the green-haired man bobbed his head to the music coming through his headphones, tapping his hands on his legs to the beat, he was really into whatever he was listening to.

The man had striking blue eyes. It was hard not to look at them. He also had some stubble along his jawline and chin. He subtly mouth the words to his song, he had soft-looking lips. Mark could feel his face getting red. Don't just stare at him, say something!

Mark scooted closer, enough to be able to talk without screaming. Just as Mark opened his mouth to speak, the guy turned and looked right at him. His icy blue eyes completely stopped Mark’s train of thought. 

The guy pulled his headphones down around his neck, showing a face of pure confusion. “Can’a help yeh,” the man asked. He had a thick Irish accent, sending chills down Mark’s spine. ‘Say something, SAY SOMETHING!!’

“Um, h-hi. I'm M-mar-”

“MARK!!” someone screamed before something latched around Mark from behind, burying their face in the nape of his next. “I was so worried,” the voice muffled in to him, which Mark quickly recognized as Wade, “We didn't know where you were.” 

Wade dragged Mark away to his table, Mark’s face showed pure embarrassment as the green haired man stared at him oddly before he left his line of sight.


	3. 3

What happened in the lunchroom yesterday still lingered in Mark’s thoughts. Why did he care so much, it was just some guy. Mark bet that the guy didn't even give two craps about what happened yesterday, but Mark did. 

Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping Mark out of his deep thought. Ken and Felix snickered at Mark for getting startled, but Mark couldn't care less right now. At least he got to go to chemistry next with Mr Burns. 

Mr Burns was a fun teacher. He did whatever he wanted and swore like, all the time. Instead of doing homework, he would have a project at the end of each unit. He knew students hated homework and he hated grading it. 

Mark walked in and took his traditional seat at the back corner next to the window. Maybe this class will help get his mind off that Irish boy.

\--

“Okay class, shut up and sit down,” Mr Burns exclaimed as he walked into the classroom, everybody quieted down and took their seats, “Thank you.”

Mr Burns looked over his clipboard, “So, today we have a new classmate joining us,” hushed murmurs filled the room, Mark looked curiously. Burns looked like he was struggling with the name, “Sean…McLoughin? McLoughlin!”

Everyone looked around the room, nobody stood up. Mr Burns looked around confused, “Is Sean here?”

Suddenly, the door swung open and who walked in made Mark’s jaw drop. The Irish boy from yesterday?! “Glad you decided to show up late on your first day in my class,” Burns said sarcastically, tossing his clipboard on his desk.

“Ye, sorry. Had trouble findin the room,” the Irish boy stated, “An’ wouja call me Jack. ‘S what everyone calls me?”

Burns snatched the late note from Jack, “Whatever. It's your name. Call yourself whatever the fuck you want,” he started typing on his computer, while Jack waited, his eyes scanned the room. Mark’s heart was pounding out of his chest, he bent down and hid his face behind his bag. He could overhear some girls in front of him whispering to one another. 

‘He’s hot!’

‘His accent’s so sexy’

‘His eyes are so dreamy’

Mark couldn't help but silently agree. He glanced up and froze. Jack was staring at him. Why was he staring at him. Mark swallowed and tried to avoid eye contact, but for some reason, his head body wasn't listening to him. It's like their eyes were locked on one another. Mark didn't notice at first, but Jack didn't appear to have any intention of looking away anytime soon. Mark but his lip.

“Okay,” Burns shouted abruptly, causing Mark, Jack, and the rest of the class to jump, “It looks like Jack here is in need of a lab partner.”

He scanned the room, most of the girls were flailing their hands with anticipation. Burns gaze stopped at the empty seat next to Mark. “Fischbach,” he yelled, startling Mark, “Do you have a lab partner?”

Mark looked down at the empty seat and then back at Burns, shaking his head. “Well then today’s your lucky day,” he gave a sarcastic smile, pushing Jack forward, several girls sighed in disappointment, “Here’s your new lab partner.” Mark gulped as Jack took a seat beside him.


	4. 4

The bell rang and Mr. Burns threw the project assignment at the students before they left. Mark started to pack up his things, but hesitated to stand up. Jack was reading over the project essentials quietly. ‘Should I say something?’ Mark thought to himself. 

“Hey, um Jack?” Jack looked up at Mark. “So... um… do you want to… sit together at lunch? We could discuss the project and… stuff.” 

Jack stood up silently and swung his bag over his shoulder. “Sure. Meet ye in the caf,” Jack said before walking out of the classroom. Mark exhaled a dreamy sigh. 

\-- 

Lunch rolled around and Mark was eager to get there. He walked into the cafeteria and immediately looked for the green-haired Irishman. After wandering around for a bit, he ran into his friends table. 

“Hey Mark,” Bob greeted cheerfully, “We saved you a seat.” Mark felt guilt crawl up his back. “Sorry guys, I promised to sit with someone during lunch today,” he felt worse when his friends’ smiles faded, “We have to work on our project for chem.” 

“Oh, yeah you have Burns, don't you?” Ken sighed, “Then its fine, you can go.” Mark smiled and waved to his friends before entering the large crowd of people. Suddenly, Mark was jerked back by something yanking on his bag. 

“Where ye going? Ar table’s over there,” a familiar Irish voice spoke. Mark was then dragged through the crowd by a surprisingly strong Jack. 

They arrived at the empty lunch table and Mark was released of Jack's firm grip. The two took their seats and started going over the packet. The project was to do create a realistic substance and give an in-depth description and analysis, explaining its components and effects. Mark sighed. 

“Geez, Burns does not go easy on new students, does ‘e?,” Jack sighed in annoyance. 

“He doesn't go easy on anyone,” Mark replied, leaning back and stretching. Mark was caught off-guard when Jack started chuckling. Mark blushed softly. “So, um...since this is a difficult project… we should... g-get together after school and you know...work on it,” Mark stuttered. ‘Smooth, Mark. Real smooth,’ Mark scolded himself. 

Why was he so unable to speak around this person? Sure, he doesn't look a little intimidating and he has a resting pissed-off expression. But it wasn't fear that had him so nervous. Then what was it?

“Yeh, I guess we should,” Jack said, “My house is empty most’ the time. People have either moved out, er work late,” Jack ripped out a piece of notebook paper and wrote something down. Mark watched, his cheeks were flushed. Jack handed him the paper, it had an address written on it. “See ya ‘round,” Jack said firmly as he grabbed his bag and left the cafeteria.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is. Sorry for the delay

Mark took a deep breath. He was about to step foot in the house of Jack McLoughlin. Why was he so nervous? It's just to work on the project. Jack told Mark to come over his house after school to get a head start. 

Mark walked up the front steps onto the porch. It was very nice and colorful. Not somewhere someone like Jack would likely live. But the address Jack gave him was where he was, so he knocked on the front door. Not even a minute later, the door swung open, revealing Jack, holding a controller in his hand and was wearing a headset. 

“H-hey, Jack,” Mark greeted nervously. “Come on in,” Jack said firmly, waiting for his guest to walk in before closing the door. The inside of the house was nice, too. Clean, organized, smelled like peaches. If this was where Jack lived, Mark was very curious about his parents. 

Mark watched as Jack hurried into the living room and continued to play his game. It looked like he was in the middle of playing Dark Souls III. Mark couldn't help but say, “I didn't know you played video games.”

“Ye, in me spare time,” Jack responded, mashing buttons, “We can start working in a minute, I just gotta finish this section.”

Mark nodded and took a seat on the couch with Jack, keeping his distance from the focused teen. “What games to do you like to play?” Mark asked, breaking the silence. 

Jack thought for a moment, “Mostly PC games, but I play console games now and again.” Mark nodded, “Me too. I actually grew up on PC games.”

“Cool, like what?”

“The basics. You know, like Doom, Jazz Jackrabbit, and few others. And I played Super Mario World for console.”

“Oh, I love that game.”

Mark was marveled at the fact that Jack had something in common with him. He could almost feel his heart skip a beat. “Y-you do?”

“Fook yeh, man! Used te play it on the gameboy.” Mark felt his face warm up. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

\--

Soon, Jack finished, turned off the game and stretched. “Ye want anyting te drink?” Jack asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Mark followed and rested against the clean countertop. The kitchen was very nice. All new appliances, tiled floors, all high-quality. “No thank you,” Mark answered politely, “Maybe later.”

Jack shrugged and took a sip of his coffee mug. Jack looked different. He wasn't wearing all black, ripped jeans, or chains. He was wearing a black hoodie, a band t-shirt, and a pair of light grey sweatpants. He looked so comfortable and cozy. Mark shifted weight on his legs as Jack pulled out his laptop, setting it on the counter. 

“You can sit if ye want,” Jack stated, gesturing to the stools beside Mark. Mark took a seat and pulled up his bag, taking out the essentials for work.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, you're either in denial or oblivious

“Aand...done,” Jack sighed, dropping his pencil and leaning back in his chair. “Yeah that about wraps it up for now,” Mark smiled, “We got a lot done. So….uh...same time..tomorrow?”

Jack closed his laptop and put it in his bag. “Yeh, sure. Ar yeh gunna get going now?” Jack asked, almost sounding disappointed. “Um..y-yeah, since you know...we’re done for today…” Mark stuttered. 

“Oh, ‘cause I was hopin ye could stay a lil longer to play som games, or somethin,” Jack asked, scratching the back of his neck and not making eye contact. Mark was screaming internally, ‘HE WANTS TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME??!!’

Trying to keep his cool and not freak out, Mark said, “Sure, that sounds fun.” Jack smiled and hurried over to the living room, Mark trailed behind.

\--

By the time Mark got home, it was almost nine o'clock at night. But it didn't matter, Mark had too much fun to care. He got to see a side of Jack he thought didn't exist. 

They ended up playing Mario Kart and it was surprisingly fun. Jack was laughing his ass off while Mark kept trash talking the NPCs when he hit them. Mark could still remember Jack’s smile, the way it lightened Mark’s rage when he saw it.

There was just something about Jack, but Mark could put his finger on it. He just seemed so free and out there. As appose to Mark, an socially awkward introvert. If it weren't for the friends he had, Mark wouldn't be able to get by in life. But suddenly, when Jack showed up in his life, if felt like he added something to Mark that he didn't even know was missing.

Mark was happy. Jack really seemed to, at the very least, enjoy his company. Mark doubted they were close enough to become friends yet. But it's a start. But still, Jack wanted Mark to stay longer...that thought stay prominent in Mark's head. 

Did that mean...Jack liked him? Mark shook his head at the thought. No way someone as cool as Jack would want to be friends with a dork like Mark. That's what Mark thought, at least.


	7. 7

The next day rolled around and Mark was up and ready. He decided to wear his blue flannel over a gaming t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. He grabbed his bag and walked out the front door to the bus stop. Soon the bus arrived and Mark boarded and made his way to the back of the bus as usual. There sat Bob, with Wade turned to face him and showing him something on his phone. Bob laughed heartily. Mark took his seat beside Wade and was greeted with Wade’s phone displaying the same thing Bob saw. He immediately began chuckling, “What the hell is that?” 

“It happened yesterday when I was playing GTA,” Wade said, putting his phone in his pocket, “All I did was hit a tree and it was suddenly stuck in my car!”

Mark and Bob started laughing again and Wade soon joined in. When the giggles died down, Bob turned to Mark and asked, “So hey, who were you sitting alone with the other day at lunch?” He raised an eyebrow and have a shit-eating smirk. Wade soon grew curious and both stared at Mark for an answer. 

“Um...just my lab partner for chemistry,” Mark said innocently, not sure why it was such a big deal. Bob shifted his glasses, “Name?”

“Jack. Jack McLoughlin,” Mark answered, “I think his real name is like, Sean, or something.” Wade cocked his head to the side, “How the hell do you get ‘Jack’ from ‘Sean’?”

Mark shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know, man. Maybe it's an Irish thing.” Suddenly, Bob’s eyes lit up like he had an epiphany, “Wait, does this guy have, like, bright green hair and piercings?”

Mark looked at Bob with wide eyes and nodded. Bob looked concerned, while Wade made the ultimate O face. “Oh! I've seen that guy! You were talking to him in the lunchroom the other day. We didn't know where you were and I found you with him!” Mark's face flushed and he hid his face in his hands. 

“Um, Bob, w-why’d you make that face?” Mark muffled in his hands, trying to change the subject. “Because, Jack McLoughlin is one of the Rebel kids.” Mark lifted his head up and stared confused. “Rebel kids?”

“Yeah, you know, the delinquents, the bad boys...or girls,” Wade explained, “They're the kids that always cause trouble, do pranks, and illegal stuff,” Mark swallowed and stared, eyes wide, “And you have one as a partner? I pity you.”

Mark glared and punch Wade in the arm, “He seems like a nice guy, though. We worked on the project at his house and-.”

“You went to his house?!” Wade interrupted, “Please tell me there weren't any convicts there.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “No. In fact, the house was very nice. It looked like it belonged in a family sitcom.”

“Just be careful,” Bob placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, “I wouldn't want you to become a casualty.”

“Casualty? Bob, Jack isn't going to pull me into any of his..activities. We're just partners for a project.”

“Mark Edward Fischbach,” Wade said in a deep voice, putting an arm on Bob, “Your mother and I don't want this boy influencing you.” Bob laughed and swatted Wade's arm away. Mark chuckled sheepishly and remained quiet the rest of the bus ride.


	8. 8

When the bus pulled up to the school, Mark quickly got off. He wanted to talk to Jack. He wanted to know what his friends said wasn't true. ‘Jack wasn't a delinquent. Right?’

Mark walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted green hair. He was with two others in similar attire at the back of the room, a girl and a boy. The girl had long black hair with a single blonde streak. She wore black liquid eyeliner and lacy black clothes. The guy was even more slender than Jack. Really tall, too. He had super fluffy, dark brown hair that looked like it was going to consume his head. 

Mark slowly made his way towards them, but hesitant to go talk to him. What if what Bob and Wade said was true, and they were going to stab him if he came near Jack. Mark shook his head. Jack wouldn't let them do that, right?

“Hey, Fischbach!” 

Mark heard an Irish voice yell suddenly. Mark turned to find that Jack saw him and was waving him over. ‘I’ve been spotted,’ Mark thought to himself, ‘Abort. Abort!’

When Mark didn't move, Jack walked up and pulled him, saying, “Relax, they ain gonna bite ‘chya.” 

Mark was dropped in front of the two with Jack. The girl stared at Mark with sparkles in her eyes, she had a warm smile and Mark found her quite pretty. Not that delinquents can't be pretty! The girl turned to the tall boy, who was currently sitting on top of a lunch table, and whispered something to him. Mark felt uncomfortable. The tall boy snickered and turned to Mark, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Suzy says she thinks you’re hot,” the tall boy said suddenly, pointing to the girl but looked at Mark. The girl, Suzy, blushed like mad and punched the tall boy in the arm, who was laughing. “Danny! I whispered that for a reason!” Suzy scolded. ‘So the boy was named Danny, and the girl was named Suzy,’ Mark processed in his head. 

Danny had a warm voice, soft and smooth. He seemed to have a very friendly, caring, yet joking personality. Suzy, she seemed to have a very upbeat and perky personality, with a nice songbird voice. Not something either could be found in a delinquent. 

“I'm sorry, Skooz. I was only saying the truth,” Danny said sincerely. He then turned to Mark and winked, causing Mark to get red in the face. Jack finally intervened, putting an arm over Mark and saying, “Com’ on, guys, layoff. A’ thought a’ told ye he was shy.”

“Well you didn't say anything about him being so cute,” Danny smiled, Suzy nobbed in agreement, “No wonder you didn't tell us much about him, you were just keeping him to yourself.” 

Mark blushed. Not only did Jack have his arm around him, but...Jack was talking about him to his friends? “Y-you were talking about me?” Mark asked innocently. Danny and Suzy nodded. “Well, I mean...if you define ‘talked about you’ as ‘Suzy and I interrogating him’,” Danny half laughed, scratching the back of his head, “Then yes, he talked a lot about you.”

“Oh, how rude of us,” Suzy cut in suddenly, “I'm sure you've discovered by now, but I'm Suzy and this is Danny,” Danny waved at Mark as he was introduced, “You're Mark…” Suzy froze when she couldn't state his last name, “...Something-Bach, right?” She giggled awkwardly, obviously feeling bad about it. 

“Um, it's Fischbach. You were close though,” Mark smiled sympathetically. “So Mark Fischbach, you a junior?” Danny asked. Mark nodded. “Cool. So’s Jack, but you probably knew that. I'm a senior. Skooz is a sophomore.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Get outta’ here ye vulchers,” he said firmly, swatting at them. The two teens giggled to one another. “Okay, we’ll leave you alone with you boyfriend,” Suzy said cheekily. Jack glared at them and the two pranced away, leaving an annoyed Jack and a fluster Mark. 

“Sorry ‘bout them,” Jack said with a chuckle, “Anyways, what brings ya here? Didn't expect ta see ye so early in tha mornin.”

Mark almost forgot why he came here. “Oh, um, right! So uh, this morning on the bus, my friends were...uh,” Mark started but stopped suddenly. ‘Shit. I can't let him know we were talking about him.’ Jack looked at Mark patiently. Mark swallowed. “Do you know about the..’Rebel Kids’ at school here?” Mark asked safely. 

Jack responded with the biggest eye roll and exhaled groan. Mark wasn't sure if he was annoyed at what he said or at him. “W-what? What is it?”

“I Haate those guys,” Jack exclaimed in frustration, “I always get confused fer one a’ them, gettin me in trouble all tha time.” Just hearing that made all of Mark’s previous worries go away. “Um, w-why does that happen?”

“Coz’ the delinquents and the punks dress almost identically. Weh both wear black, have piercings an’ tattoos. Howevar, the delinquents stole from our style us. We haddit furst.” 

“I, um, thought the punks kinda were...delinquents.” Mark immediately regretted opening his mouth in fear the he offended Jack. But his attitude at the moment was still the same. “I can kinda see where yer comin from,” Jack said in defense, “I mean, punks aren't exactly the most law-abiding citizens. But we don't deliberately break the law fer kicks.”

“Yeah, I see,” Mark said in hopes to change the subject, but first he asked, “So are you, Danny, and Suzy all punks?” Jack nodded in response. “Ah shite, I'm gunna be late for class. Ye better get goin to.” Mark looked at the clock and his eyes widened. “Oh yeah, thanks man. See you in Chemistry,” but Jack was out of earshot after Mark said thank you. Mark sighed and put on his backpack before for hurrying to his first class.


	9. 9

Mark rushed through the door just before the bell rang, panting heavily as he took his seat. “There you are,” Ken said with concern. Felix looked concerned too, “We didn't see you outside earlier and we thought you were sick. Where were you?”

Mark sighed to himself. He felt like a dick for making his friends worry. “Sorry, I just had to go talk to someone and lost track of time.” Ken and Felix both raised an eyebrow and smirked, leaning closer to Mark. ‘Why does everyone keep making that face?’

“Who were ya talking to?” Felix asked, clearly hinting at wild accusations. “Just my lab partner, Jack,” Mark said tersely. When they heard it was a boy’s name, Ken and Felix sighed in disappointment, sitting back in their seats. 

“So how's your project goin’?” Ken asked with a smile, “I've had Mr Burns before so if you're struggling, I know your pain.” Mark smiled and chuckled softly. It made him happy to see Ken was there for him. “It's going pretty well,” Mark said with a satisfied sigh, “The project is actually pretty fun, and my lab partner’s really cool.” 

Ken smiled and scratched his beard. Felix was in his own little world, staring out the window likely daydreaming. Mark and Ken chuckled to themselves.

\--

Mark strolled into second period and took his seat. Soon, students flooded into the room including Jack, who took his seat beside Mark. Mr Burns walked into the classroom and everyone went silent, “Alright, shitheads! Projects are due next Friday! This will count for 60% of your final grade!”

Nervous whispers filled the room. Mark and Jack looked at one another like, ‘Holy shit!’ Mr Burns then just began the lesson as if to say, “Hey before we start class, HERE’S SOME STRESSFUL SHIT!! And now let's begin.”

The class itself went by alright. Mark and Jack were trading notes like Pokemon cards trying to understand the lesson. Mr Burns clearly did not care about the students’ mental health as he gave a complex lesson after giving only one week left for them to do a hard as shit project worth more than half their final grades. 

When the bell finally rang, everyone was clearly exhausted. Mark and Jack slumped in their chairs and sighed heavily. “Well, I'm stressed as fock,” Jack groaned, “I'll see ye at lunch.”

“Oh hey, speaking of lunch,” Mark stopped Jack before he walked off, “Would you like to sit with me at my friends table. We’re all gamers so I'm sure you'd get along.” Jack pondered for a second. ‘I have to show Bob and Wade that Jack isn't a delinquent,’ Mark thought. “Ah...sure, a’ guess. See ya then.”


	10. 10

Mark was both eager and anxious for lunch, he really wanted Jack to be in his friend group. But what if they don't like him? What if Jack didn't like them? Mark started to consider changing his mind. No, he couldn't, he had to show the real Jack to Bob and Wade. 

Once the bell rang, Mark sprang to his feet and hurried to the cafeteria. He power-walked through the big double doors and was immediately yanked backwards. Jack’s surprising strength struck again. “Why ye in such a hurry?”

Mark turned around to face the Irish boy but stared wide-eyes at the sight before him. Jack stood in front of him, arms crossed and a foot tapping. And behind Jack was...Bob and Wade?….and Ken?...And Felix!? How the hell did they already meet him?! Mark was mind boggled. “W-wha-you guys...meet Jack..yet?” Mark asked awkwardly, his voice got slightly higher in pitch as he spoke. 

“Well, not officially,” Bob explained, “Wade was talking to him and we all kinda grouped together.” Everyone nodded, even Jack. Mark looked at Wade for an explanation. “Hmm? Oh right!” Wade exclaimed, finally catching on, “So as always, I'm usually the first of us to get to lunch so I can save us a table,” he explained, not exactly getting to the point yet, “so I'm walking down the hall and I spot Jack,” he points at Jack, “standing by the cafeteria door. I recognized him from that time I found you talking to him,” he blabbered on. “Wade, we don't need a whole backstory, get to the frickin’ point,” Mark said impatiently. 

“Oh! Yes, so basically. We started up a conversation while waiting for the cafeteria to open,” Wade finally explained, “And then Bob, Ken, and Felix all grouped in.” Mark sighed in relief, though he wasn't sure why. He probably just wanted the honor of being there when Jack met his friends. 

“Okay, well, why don we find ar’ seats before ther all takin’ up,” Jack recommended. They all agreed and off they went together to find a table. They found an empty circle table. Mark sat with Jack to his left and Ken to his right. Felix sat next to Ken, and Bob and Wade sat to the left of Jack. 

“So, Jack,” Bob smiled, “I hear you play video games,” he pushed up his glasses. Mark looked confused. ‘Why is he suddenly so chummy with him? Didn't he think Jack was a delinquent?’

“Yeh, a’ prefer PC, but I'm not one ta shy away from consoles,” Jack said with a nod, “Yer...Bob...right?”

“Oh, yeah and, well you've met Wade. That's Ken, in the bear hat, and there's Felix,” Bob pointed to each person as he said their name, “And then there's that dick other there,” he gestured to Mark. “Hey, thanks jackass!” Mark said, trying not to laugh. Wade wasn't. He was laughing his ass off. 

“So Jack, you play GTA?” Felix asked while Wade recovered. “I ain't no Amish, bruh. A’course I play GTA!” Jack exclaimed. Everyone's eyes lit up in joy. “You should play with all of us some time,” Mark smiled, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “The five of us always play online together and fuck around.” 

Jack gave a satisfied grin, “Sounds like my kinda sesh.” The five teens all beamed. “Then it's settled. Friday after school. Be there,” said an energized Ken.

“Don't ye need ma steam name first?”

Ken paused. “....After we get your steam account.”

Mark smiled, ‘My work here is done.’


	11. 11

“Well, that was fun,” Jack remarked as he and Mark walked out of the cafeteria. Mark ran a hand through his hair and smirked, “All according to plan.” Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“So, speakin o’ video games,” Jack scratched the back of his head, “How's about ye come over fer a gamin sesh after school, today.” 

Mark blushed a little. “Well, I mean, if you want me that badly. I get I could squeeze you into my busy schedule,” Mark teased, giving a shit-eating smirk. “Yer schedule fur what? Bein a cocky bastard all day?” Jack couldn't help but start laughing. Mark jokingly scoffed, “Pfft. How dare you!” The teens chuckled, nudging into each other. 

\--

After school, Mark went over to Jack’s house again. They decided not to play Mario Kart in the safety of their friendship, so they played Smash Bros instead. 

“HA HA! Kiss ma arse!” Jack shouted as he smashed Mark out of the ring. “Oh I'll kiss more that your ‘arse’ if you think you're going win!” Mark proclaimed, activating an assist trophy and grinning like an idiot. 

“Ah! God damnit, ye bitch!”

Mark laughed as he continued to have Jack’s ass handed to him, annoying the Irishman more and more. The round finally ended with Mark as the victor. Mark jumped up and celebrated like a douche bag, making Jack both laugh and roll his eyes at the same time. 

“Rematch! Yer goin down!” 

“Bring it!”

The character select screen came on and the two picked their characters. Jack didn't care who he picked, he had a plan. The stage was selected and the round began. Mark and Jack started button mashing as usually, but Jack just kept avoiding Mark's attacks. 

“What are you doing? Get back here,” Mark said frustrated. Suddenly, everything went blurry as Jack snatched Mark’s glasses from his face. “The fuck? Jack you fucker!” Mark was laughing when he was supposed to be angry, trying to grab him, “Give ‘em back!”

“Come an’ get ‘em, pretty boy,” Jack taunted, scooting further from him. Mark paused the game and started grabbing at the Irish teen. Jack continued laughing his ass off, moving all around to avoid his capture, not aware how close to the edge he was. 

“No! No stay ba-AACK!!” Jack yelped as he started to slip off. In a fit of panic, Jack grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt, but ended up pulling him down as well. 

Jack laid on his back, stiff as a board. Mark was propped up by his arms, his legs straddled over Jack. Both stared at one another in complete silence, too embarrassed to speak, yet neither made an attempt to move. 

“Um….” Mark spoke, breaking the silence, “Y-you….okay? D-did I….a-are you….hurt?”

“Ah-No! No, a-am all good….are you…?”

“Um...y-yep….I'm doing...good…..”

Mark looked at Jack dead on, staring deeply into his eyes, Jack seemed to be doing the same. “Ye look...good...without yer glasses..” Jack remarked, his face flushed a light red. Mark made a strong attempt to contain himself. The two sheepishly chuckled.

It only just dawned on Mark that he had his crotch pressed against Jack’s. He began to sit up but was jerked back down by Jack's arms that were suddenly around his neck.

“Jack….?”


	12. 12

“Don't get up yet,” Jack whispered just inches from Mark’s face, “I haf’ta tell ya somethin...important.” Mark swallowed and his eyes widened. “O-okay….” His face went bright red.

“Mark….I-”

“Jaack!!” a woman’s voice suddenly echoed as the front door was opened, “I'm home early!!”

“Shite,” Jack whispered in a panic, “Me sister’s home.” The two teens looked at one another and sprang apart, hoping on the couch, grabbing a controller each, and resumed playing. Mark didn't have his glasses on still, though it didn't matter at the moment. “Jack? Wher ar ye? An’ who's stuff is this?”

“Ah! It's my friend’s!” Jack shouted anxiously, “Wer in ‘ere playin games!”

The source of the voice walked over to the arch way into the living room. She was taller woman, who looked much older than Jack - she could have been his mother - with a warm smile and long auburn hair. “Hello,” she chimed, “I'm Lydia, Jack’s sister.”

“Uh-Hi, I'm Mark,” Mark greeted with a smile. Lydia’s smile grew larger. “So you’re Mark! Glad to finally put a face to a name!”

Mark raised an eyebrow and Jack’s face grew redder. “Yeah, Jack told us about this boy he met at school and he couldn't stop talking about it. It was really adorable!”

“Shut up, please!” Jack growled through his teeth, hiding the blush across his face with his hands. Mark blushed softly. ‘First Dan and Suzy, now his family?’ Mark thought to himself, ‘Was he really talking about me a lot?’

“Fock off now!” Jack snapped. Lydia giggled, “Okaay, you have fun with your man crush,” she quickly scurried off to avoid the pillows being fired at her. Jack grumbled to himself and glared. “Ignore her,” Jack assured, “She jus likes’ta twist up people's words an tease.”

“Um...okay,” Mark laughed sheepishly, scratching his neck, “So, um, w-what was it you wanted to say?” Jack cocked his head to the side, as if he had forgotten what had just occurred. “Oh, by tha way,” Jack handed Mark his glasses, “Here.”

“T-thanks,” Mark smiled, putting them on and, at last, was able to see, “So, what were you going to tell me?” Jack sighed and turned off the tv. He turned to face Mark, taking a deep breath. “Mark, I like you,” Mark’s eyes widened, “Like, every time I'm with you, I feel happy. Nothin else matters. Yer probably tha greatest friend I could ask fer. I wanted te thank you.”

Mark felt his face get very red. Jack liked him. He wanted to be Mark’s friend. Mark almost jumped for joy. “W-wow. T-that's awesome. But I should be thanking you.” Jack smiled and leaned in slightly. “Why’s that?”

“You're probably the best person I've ever met. You're funny, you play video games, and I love every moment I get to spend with you.” 

“Mark,” Jack leaned in closer, “I really like you.” Mark froze like a statue. “R-really?” he stuttered. Jack nodded and Mark nearly fainted. He didn't know how to process it all. Mark felt like his body was moving on his own. He started to move in more towards Jack. Their lips were just an inch apart when suddenly, Lydia waltz into the room saying, “Hey Jack, is Mark staying for dinner?”

“N-no!” Mark exclaimed, jumping to his feet, “I have to go. Sorry bye.” He didn't even wait for Jack to open his mouth before Mark walked out the door.


	13. 13

Mark laid sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think of Jack. Trying to suppress it only made him think about it more. Was Jack really going to kiss him? Was he really going to kiss Jack? What would have happened if he didn't leave? 

Mark turned on his side, facing his alarm clock, which read 12:30 AM. He groaned, rolled onto his other side, and tried to fall asleep. Nothing, he was more awake than ever. He exhaled with a groan. School was going to be….interesting.

\--

Mark plopped down in his seat on the bus next to Wade, but Bob wasn't behind them. Mark looked around, a little confused. Wade noticed and said, “Oh yeah, Bob got sick. Stomach bug.” Mark was really out of it, he should have stayed home with how tired he was. Wade seemed content with remaining quiet, he probably could tell Mark wasn't in the best mood and wanted to leave him be. 

The bus stopped at the front of the school and everyone boarded off. Mark walked like a zombie into the school, heading down to the cafeteria. At the back of the lunchroom, as usual, Mark found Jack, Danny, and Suzy chilling. “Markimoo!” Danny beamed, his eyes widened as they made eye contact with Mark's. Suzy grinned cheekily and Jack was...smiling. Like, a truly genuine smile. Mark felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hi Mark,” Suzy chirped, “How are you!” Mark smiled and nodded. Suzy’s smile faded. “Are you okay? You look exhausted,” Danny pointed out, walking over to inspect the shorter teen. “Oh no, I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night,” Mark assured, chuckling sheepishly. 

“Hey Mark, can I talk to you?” Jack asked, walking up to him, “In private?” He was referring to Danny and Suzy who had their full attention on the colored haired teens. They sighed and walked out of earshot. Mark nodded and followed Jack out of the cafeteria. 

They walked around until they found an empty hallway. Mark was very curious. Whatever Jack had to say must be serious if he wanted them to be completely alone. The situation finally dawned on him and he grew red. ‘Why does Jack want us alone?’


	14. 14

Jack turned around and faced Mark. His piercing blue eyes and handsome smile had chills running down Mark’s body. “S-so um….w-what did you--”

“Why’dya run off yesterday?” Jack interjected. His voice seemed deeper and sexier than usual, “Did I...scare you?” Mark turned bright red. “Wh-what? N-no!” Mark panicked. “Then, what was it?” Jack took a step closer, “What made ya go in such a hurry?”

Mark was drawing a blank. Why did he run off? Was it because of Lydia walking in? Was it embarrassment? Or was it because of what Jack said? Mark could form the words to respond, but he didn't need words. Mark grabbed the front of Jack’s hoodie and yanked him forward, bringing their lips together. The kiss only lasted a second, Mark released Jack and hurried off in embarrassment.

He took three steps away before getting pulled by his backpack, spun around, and brought into a warm embrace. Jack cupped Mark’s cheek with his palms and smiled, “Where ye runnin off to now?” Mark chuckled nervously. “Yer adorable when ye stutter,” Jack said lovingly, bringing Mark’s face in for a proper kiss.

Mark relaxed his body and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. He could feel Jack’s arms wrap around his neck, hugging him firmly. Jack had soft, warm lips, they were almost addicting. Mark couldn't bring himself to pull away. 

As the teens finally slid their lips apart, they pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes lovingly. 

“There you are, Mark!” A voice came out of nowhere. 

“Jack, you smooth bastard,” another voice chimed from the other side. 

Mark and Jack froze. On one end of the hallway, stood Wade, Ken, and Felix. On the other end, stood Danny and Suzy. The embracing teens sprang apart in a panic, immediately spewing excuses. 

“No it's not what it looks like!!”

“I just tripped and--”

“There was something in his eyes--”

“Awww, you two are so cute,” Suzy gushed, the five teens circling in around Mark and Jack. 

“Wow, Mark! Knew you two were close, but Damn!” Ken chuckled.

“I called it. Didn't I call it? Called it!” Danny added. 

“Dan! Suzy! Did you follow us?!” Jack barked, glaring at his friends. “Maybe…..but we didn't hear anything,” Suzy explained, a huge smile on her face. 

“Wade!? Ken!? Felix!?” Mark panicked, “Why are you--What are-- H-how much did you--”

“We just got here,” Wade reassured, “You were in the middle of your little make out but--”

“We were not--”

“So are you guys official??” Suzy asked. 

“Alright guys!!” Danny interjected, parting everyone, “Let the lovebirds breathe. They were having a moment, let’s not be rude.” The others agreed and backed away. Mark and Jack hurried down the hall, away from their nosey friends. “Hey, let me walk ye ta class,” Jack offered, holding his hand out. Mark smiled, taking his hand, “Why thank you good sir.” 

They walked together, hand in hand, up the stairs to Mark’s class. 

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yes?”

“So what does this mean?”

“Hmm?”

“Like...for us?”

“Only time will tell.”

“And, Jack?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”


	15. A New Sequal!!

Okay so i'm planning on continuing the story in a sequel, YAAAAY!!! And i need your opinion. Should it continue in this very book, or should i make a whole new book for the sequel? BTW The sequel is named "It's Called Love". So please give me your opinions in the comments of this chapter. Thanks, love you all. ~MWAH Smooches


End file.
